To Be Happy
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: With Narcissa's help, Andromeda has to decide between being a Black, and being happy.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for - **

**The Minor Character Bingo Card - Andromeda Tonks. **

**The Hardcore Marauder Fan Competition - Through Andromeda's eyes, write about how she felt when she first had feelings for Ted.**

**The Harry Potter Day Competition - Marauder Era, and The Not Bad Word Count categories. **

**Word Count Without AN - 1250**

**To Be Happy **

There was a time when Andromeda believed being a Black was something to be proud of. A time when she believed all that her parents told her about how special they were. A time when she believed that being a Black was the most important thing she would ever do.

It came upon her slowly that she was the odd one out in her family.

Bellatrix loved to listen to their Father preach about blood supremacy, about how they were better, stronger, than those of mixed or muggle decent. Narcissa sat by their mothers knee, loving the feel of the brush stroking through her long blonde hair as she was told of how many rich, eligible pure bloods would be fighting for her hand in marriage.

Andromeda didn't believe in blood supremacy, a belief that was solidified even further when she reached Hogwarts and realised that those of mixed or muggle heritage were every bit as good as their pure blood peers when they put their minds to it. In fact, she realised that some of them were better, stronger than those with so called pure blood. She also didn't want to be just a bride. She didn't want to be sold off to the highest bidder into a loveless marriage that was there for the sake of politics.

Summers became increasingly difficult for Andromeda to handle, as she held herself back from disagreeing with her parents beliefs. She knew it would do her no good in the long run. She'd be locked in her room, or perhaps, sent to Aunt Walburga for some family lessons. The very thought was enough to send a violent shiver down Andromeda's back. She'd seen the bruises on cousin Sirius when he'd been subjected to 'family lessons.'

Her Father was already mad with her. Narcissa had been telling tales of Andromeda studying with those of lesser status, in particular, Narcissa told tales of Ted Tonks. Andromeda's Father had forbidden her from writing to Ted, and her Mother had begun searching in earnest for a husband that would be suitable for their middle daughter. Andromeda hated the fact that they were forcing her to chose between her family and her life. She also hated that they didn't even believe there was a choice to be had.

A Black was a Black. They stuck together. The idea that she would choose anything over her family was not even thought of.

She watched as letters from Ted were burnt in front of her eyes, his neat handwriting turned to ashes before she even had the chance to read his words. She hated that they wouldn't give him a chance. Ted was funny. He was smart, and witty, and he was kind. He cared about her. She cared about him.

For every reason she had that they should give him a chance, they had one reason to be used against all of hers.

He was a muggleborn. He was beneath her.

When Andromeda returned to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year of schooling, she tried her best to ignore Ted. He was hurt when she turned away from him, but he didn't stop trying. He found her atop the Astronomy Tower, and she informed him that she could no longer be associated with him. She fought to keep her tone cold and calm, but she couldn't stop the quiver at the end of her sentence.

It was that weakness that he pounced on, and she couldn't help but be impressed that he was willing to take advantage of her weakness to get what he wanted. Eventually he broke her resolve to be the best Black she could be, and she admitted whilst tears streamed from her eyes that yes, she loved him too. Not that it mattered.

She told him of her upcoming nuptials. Her mother had written to her, she was to marry Nott heir as soon as she graduated. Her mother hadn't even informed her of her husband-to-be's name. The letter was the cause for her presence at the Astronomy Tower, it was her favourite place to think, her favourite place to escape the beady eyes of her younger sister.

Ted begged and pleaded with her not to go through with the marriage. It changed nothing. Andromeda would not abandon her family for her own selfish sake. Her Mother and Father were doing what was best for the family and she should accept and be happy with that. Narcissa told her the same often enough, and Bella was already settled in her own political marriage.

When Andromeda exited the tower that evening, she left a heartbroken Ted Tonks behind her. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but she had no choice. She retreated into her books, not that she needed the extra study, she had always been gifted with magic. She felt Narcissa's eyes on her wherever she went, but she had nothing to hide. She was doing nothing wrong after all. Not any more.

The night before Graduation, Andromeda lay on her bed, staring silently at the canopy as her fellow students partied the night away in the common room. She would be whisked from Platform Nine and Three Quarters as soon as she arrived the following day, and she would begin her new life with Mr Nott. She still didn't know his name. She didn't particularly care to.

"Andy?"

"What do you want, Narcissa?" she asked, her tone listless and uncaring.

"You should leave with him tomorrow. He'll make you happy. I'm sorry I almost ruined things for you."

Narcissa spoke quietly, but her words were still clear to Andromeda. They reverberated in her head. Ted. He would make her happy. They could be happy together. She sat up, looking at her little sister.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you."

"I won't leave you, Cissa. You're my baby sister. If I don't marry Mr Nott, they'll force you to."

"No, my contract with Lucius Malfoy is complete. We will be wed the summer following my graduation. I am happy with Father's choice, Lucius is a good match for me. Be happy, Andy."

"I'll miss you, Cissa," Andromeda whispered, as she lifted her arms to welcome Narcissa into a hug. They clutched at each other silently for a few seconds, before Narcissa pulled back, patting the tears from her face with a delicate hand.

"Be happy, Andy."

Andromeda watched as Narcissa left the dorm room. She knew how much it must have taken for Narcissa to have done that and she was thankful that her baby sister had more sense than Andromeda had ever credited her with.

The train pulled into the station. Andromeda had her shrunken trunk in her robe pocket. Ted stood beside her, hand clutched tightly in hers, his own trunk in his pocket. They walked off the train together, and Andromeda caught sight of her parents. Narcissa reached them as they moved to stop Andromeda from leaving but they were too late.

With a final glance, Andromeda apparated away with Ted to a new life. A life where blood didn't matter. A life in which she wouldn't have to play the wife for social engagements only. A life that she could control. A life in which she could be happy.


End file.
